Right kind of wrong
by DancingStar01
Summary: Scotland, 1620: Connor helps a poor girl to become a princess. Paring: C/L, J/S


Title: Right Kind Of Wrong  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas: FBEye  
Pairing: Connor/ Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
Rating: 12  
Category: AU, Romance  
Summaries: Scotland, 1620: Connor is helping a poor girl to become a princess.  
Notes: Again, a medieval story. By the way: Thank you for reading my 40 stories.

**Right Kind Of Wrong **

"I hate these social events," Connor admitted to his best friend Peter, when they returned from a hunt. A cousin of Connor had arranged a drag hunt and invited friends and relatives. Of course all female friends of his cousin there were and when the ladies heard that Connor, the Lord of Westfordshire, and his best friend Peter were still single, they literally pounced on them.  
Peter also was relieved to have escaped the mob. On their way home they rode through the forest. "We should never talk again to your cousin," Peter suggested and Connor agreed. Connor suddenly stopped his horse. Before them on the gravel road was a motionless woman.  
Connor dismounted and walked to her. He turned the woman around on her back and noticed a wound on her head. Some of her hair was covered in blood. "She looks like Abigail," Peter stated, "Except for her hair: Abigail´s a brunette."  
"And?"  
"She can help us. We have a problem with Abigail."  
"But she doesn´t help us if she is dead," Connor said, looking at the young woman. He couldn´t wake her, so he assumed she was dead  
"We should take her with us," his friend suggested, "Even if she´s dead, she can help you."  
"But she isn´t the right Abigail...!", Connor disagreed.  
"At least she looks like her. And if you tell the King of Denmark it was an accident, how her head wound looks like, he can´t blame you, you failed."  
Connor nodded, because Peter was right. Princess Abigail was Connors cousin and he had to take care about her during their stay in the small Scottish town but then the Princess left with her secret love. Abigail was young, erratic, immature and irresponsible. When Connor would tell Frederic of Denmark he had failed, the king would behead him or worse.  
"All right. We take her with us", Connor finally dismounted and helped his best friend to put the blonde woman on the back of his horse. In this slow pace it took an hour until they reached the small castle of the Doyle family. Connor ordered a servant to bring the woman inside and get a doctor who diagnosed the death.  
The doctor came in the late evening and surprised them by announcing the young woman with the head injury was unconscious, not dead, because he still felt a pulse. He advised them to give the stranger some time, take care of her wound and when Peter had gone home at night, Connor decided once again to check her condition.  
He entered the room when she put on her shoes and picked up her cape. She gasped and apologized. Then she wanted to go to the door, but he stood in her way. "Wait a minute," he said, "You aren´t fully healthy and should stay in bed."  
"I'm fine," the young woman replied and Connor noticed her voice didn´t sound like Abigail. So they were two completely different people. "I feel fine," she assured him, "I..." But at this moment she was blacked out and her knees buckled. Connor caught her.  
"I told you, you should stay in bed," he helped her to go back to bed and lie down, "What's your name?"  
"My name is Lindsay..."  
"And where are you from?", Connor wanted to know why she walked in dirty clothes through the forest, had a bloody forehead and finally collapsed unconscious.  
"Mercenaries invaded my father´s farm, after he couldn´t repay his debts," she told, breathing heavily, "First they have killed my father, then my mother... Then the men set the house on fire..."  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"No," Lindsay shook her head, "I had to watch the geese, when the mercenaries came. I could hear their angry cries, left the geese alone and ran up the hill from which I could see my parents´ house", she held back her tears, "It was hard to wait until the men had left. Then I ran to the house, searched for my family, but they were dead." She started crying and Connor sat down beside her.  
"What about your injury on your forehead?"  
"I ran as far as I could," she told him, "One night when I was very exhausted, I fell down a slope in the dark forest... How did I come here?", she wondered how she came to this beautiful home. Lindsay had never seen such a beautiful building from inside.  
"My best friend and I found you when you were lying asleep on a gravel road," he reported, "We first thought you were dead and took you with us so you could get a decent burial. Our doctor then told us you would you sleep very deeply."  
"Thank you for your help... But I have to go."  
"Where are you going?", we asked. She had told him her family was dead.  
"I don´t know. But I can´t stay here. What would your family think, milord?"  
"So you know who I am?"  
"Yes, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t waste your time."  
"I want you to stay here," Connor stopped her, so she didn´t leave the bed, "At least until tomorrow morning, until you feel better."  
Lindsay gave up but she decided to leave the house tomorrow as soon as possible.

She couldn´t leave the nice, small castle of the Doyle family the next morning unnoticed: after she had got dressed, quietly left her room and slipped down the stairs, she met Connor, who already saddled his horse in front of the house before sunrise. Of course, he asked her what she was doing and if she wanted to leave. He also added her head wound wasn´t healed yet. "I can´t stay here," Lindsay objected and hastily shook her head. Her long, blond hair danced on her shoulder.  
"Perhaps you got a concussion," Connor disagreed, "This is not joking. If you ask me, you should stay." Connor saw that his best friend Peter and his horse reached the castle.  
"She's awake," Peter noted when he jumped from the saddle, "I am Peter."  
"My name is Lindsay," she replied and then turned around to Connor. "I really should leave," Even if nobody was waiting for her, she should start a new life, she thought. She passed Connor and heard how he and Peter were talking in low voices. "She doesn´t listen to me!", Connor said, when Peter asked him why he let her go away.  
"I talk to her," Peter agreed, jumped into the saddle of his horse and rode to her until he caught up with her. "Connor isn´t happy to admit but he needs your help," Peter confessed to her when he dismounted and accompanied her.  
"Why?"  
"There´s a problem with Princess Abigail. His cousin is espoused to the King of Denmark. All this wouldn´t be so bad if Abigail had not fallen in love with her holiday love and left with that man. Connor should take care of her. The King of Denmark doesn´t know about Abigail's flight yet, but he will be very angry and attack the country if he finds out. You look like the princess..."  
"I got it. You want to make me a princess and marry the King of Denmark to a poor peasant girl."  
"Don´t be angry with me, but it´s the best thing that can happen to you," said Peter. Living as a daughter of a farmer wasn´t easy and it wasn´t easier after her parents´ death.  
"As a queen you´ll live a carefree life in prosperity," he added.  
Lindsay was undecided. Peter was relieved when he saw that she was thinking about it. Finally, she nodded and decided to stay. Peter escorted her back to the castle on a short path. "Here we are," Peter announced and led his horse past them, "Lindsay is ready to learn how Princess Abigail behaves."  
"It's very selfless of you," Connor said. Before she, however, changed her mind, he decided not to tell her she had to live the life of another woman.  
"Come, I'll show you my horse," he suggested and together they went to a large chestnut-colored horse.  
"It's beautiful," Lindsay murmured and petted the soft nose of the long-legged animal. She thought it was wonderful to fly through the landscape on the back of the horse.  
"Can you ride, Princess?", Connor asked when she looked into the eyes of the animal.  
"I'm not a princess," she argued.  
"Now you are. Can you ride?"  
"Yes, I´m a very good rider," she smiled, "Even though mother didn´t want father to teach me."  
"Very nice. We leave today after dinner. I don´t think this is an appropriate place to teach you the behavior of a princess. I thought about a remote, rural area."

Late in the evening they rode without Peter, but with a pack-horse, to the south. They left in the dark on purpose so the people in the small town wouldn´t register their departure.  
"Where do we ride?", Lindsay asked. Before they left the maid in Connors house bathed her, dressed her in beautiful clothes and got her hairs done. "So the young lord won´t be too shocked if he gets to know you," she said.  
"We´ll ride to Herald House," Connor explained, "My mother sometimes spends the summer there but currently she´s in London."  
"I already guessed that," Lindsay said, because spring wasn´t ready to leave.  
"Don´t rejoice too early: Herald House belongs to my brother."  
"Your maid already told me."  
The trip to Herald House didn´t last very long. They were just three hours on the road and they arrived at the fine house shortly after midnight. Even when the property was bathed in moonlight, Lindsay could see, it was surrounded by endless fields and a private lake. Connor was right: This was actually a very private and secluded area.  
A dark-haired man came out of the house and a blonde woman followed him. "Connor," the man was apparently delighted to see his older brother, "What brings you to Herald House?"  
"She does", he pointed to Lindsay and he told his brother they wanted to use Herald House as a retreat for a while. They had brought no staff. Except him, Lindsay, his brother Jack and the young, blond woman next to Jack, no one would learn of the hoax.  
"Hello, my name is Sue. I´m pleased to meet you, your majesty, "Sue said, bending her head.  
"Please don´t do that," Lindsay said, "I'm not a real princess." Lindsay then told her Princess Abigail had eloped with her lover and she just looked like the princess. Because Connor had promised to take care of Abigail, he now believed it was his duty to provide a look-alike wife to the King of Denmark.  
"This is a terrible tragedy," Sue whispered, "It must be terrible for you to know you can´t marry the man you love." When she said this, Jack and Connor went past her and she and Jack shared a long glance.  
"Come milady, I´ll take you to your room," Sue helped Lindsay to carry her luggage. She tried to tell the princess she had to carry the bags alone, after all Sue was the only maid in the house but Lindsay objected she was a poor girl, too. "If we are in Denmark, this will lead to problems," Sue realized, "What if I call you with your real name in the presence of the king?" When they entered the house, Sue thought about her question for one second, "Oh! That will cost Connor´s head... And mine, because I know of the fraud... Milady, who else knows about it?"  
When Lindsay heard this question, she stopped walking with the heavy bags in her hand.  
"Sorry," Sue blushed. She had called Lindsay as milady again.  
"Connor, Jack, you and me know about it… and Connors best friend Peter", Lindsay replied and turned around, when she heard voices from the other end of the hall. Connor and Jack came out of the dining room and saw the two standing with heavy bags in front of the stairs.  
"Sue, give me the bag. I´ll help you, "Jack smiled at Sue. He and Connor helped the two to carry the luggage into the room, were Lindsay would stay in the next few days.

"Your walk has to be upright and proud," Sue said the next day, "You better learn it if you put a book on your head and walk around with it. You have to make sure the book doesn´t fall down." Sue demonstrated how to walk elegantly through the room with a book on her head. They were alone, but Connor and Jack wanted to support Sue later.  
"How long are you working here?", Lindsay asked.  
"I don´t understand why you want to know that..."  
"You look like you´re often teaching peasant girls how to walk like a princess."  
Sue smiled. "No, I've only been working here for one year... My mother was the maid, but when she died, I had to earn the living for my sick father... The young Lord has offered me a good job."  
"That's very kind," said Lindsay, when she walked to a shelf full of books. Actually, she was interested in books and not in Sue's lesson. Her fingers glided over the books. "Sue, did you ever heard about Shakespeare?", Lindsay wanted to know while she reached for a book, but Sue didn´t stop to tell her about her mother. "Sue", Lindsay tried to interrupt her, but her new friend talked on and on. Finally, she turned to her, "Sue? Sue, I'm talking to you!"  
Only now Sue responded. "Excuse me, did you say something?"  
"Yes, loud and clear. Haven´t you heard me?"  
"No," Sue sat down on a couch, "I have to confess something."  
Lindsay was excided to find out what it was and while she was walking to the couch she was trying not to stumble over her long dress. She wasn´t used to heavy twine. The dress weighed so much that Sue even had to help her getting dressed this morning.  
"I'm deaf," Sue confessed and didn´t dare to look at Lindsay because she feared Lindsay might thought she was stupid, "I can´t hear and I just know what you´re saying if I can see you when you´re talking."  
"My goodness," Lindsay took her hands, "Does Jack know?"  
"Yes," she nodded, "We've known each other since we were children. When I was little, my mother took me to work sometimes and Jack and I have played together all day. One day when we both were six years old he found out, although I always wanted to hide that secret. We stayed friends but he had to leave Herald House with his mother when we were ten years old and when we met again last year it was like… magic."  
Lindsay was shocked in some way, but she admired Sue for her strength. If she hadn´t told her about her deafness, Lindsay wouldn´t have even noticed. "Your secret is safe with me," Lindsay finally said, "Now come on. Let's think about something else... How is Princess Abigail spending her days?"  
"As far as I know the princess is an avid archer."  
Based on Lindsay's face Sue realized her new friend wasn´t pleased by this hobby.  
"The princess is also a talented rider and she regularly takes part in fox hunts."  
Lindsay nodded. Foxhunting wasn´t much better. She liked horses very much, but she hated killing animals for pleasure.  
"If you want to be briefed on Abigail´s activities, you have to ask Connor and Jack," Sue said and Lindsay knew Sue hated foxhunting, too. The two practiced the whole afternoon and they ended with perfect posture when Jack and Connor would teach Lindsay archery. Jack suggested Sue could come with them, but she politely declined. So Connor and Lindsay were alone.

"I don´t believe this is fun," Lindsay sighed, when the tenth arrow narrowly missed the target. She brushed some loose strands of hair from her face. Today was a beautiful spring day and the long dress was terribly exhausting.  
"Princess Abigail is a trained shooter," Connor reassured her, "She carries out this hobby since childhood."  
"She´s talented too," Lindsay shook her head in disappointment, " But I´m not." Then Connor came to her and put his arms around her. His right hand helped her to hold the bow. His left hand pressed her left arm gently. "That's better," he whispered in her ear and goose bumps ran down her back. Then his left hand wandered to her hip and corrected her attitude. "Now shoot," he told her, she let the arrow go and it hit the center of the target.  
"It was a very good shot," Connor muttered.  
"But you can´t always help me to find the right attitude." She threw away the arrow and the bow. If the King of Denmark should ever ask her if she wanted to come to archery, she would reject with thanks.  
"Have you ever been to a fox hunt?", Connor asked and picked up the bow and arrows.  
"Never," Lindsay sounded horrified, "I think it's terrible to kill an animal for fun... Even if it´s just a fox."  
"So, no fox hunting?"  
"No! I´m the princess, so it´s my order", she said and left. Connor watched her go and was amazed. She learned quickly and in the fine dress, she really looked like a princess. Her attitude had changed in the past hours very much. "I´d like to go back to the house," Lindsay decided, "Why don´t you accompany the princess?"  
"Of course," he shook his head amused, when he stood beside her, he offered her his arm. Together, they first walked across the lawn, where they practiced archery and then they walked through a beautiful garden.  
"Herald House is a charming property," Lindsay enthused.  
"Soon you can spend your time in the most beautiful houses in Denmark," Connor promised her and he wanted to tell her she was doing a great job so far but she suddenly stopped.  
"Does Princess Abigail speak Danish?", she asked.  
"Not much, as far as I know," he immediately knew why she was concerned, "That shouldn´t be a problem." She seemed reassured.  
"After now we found out I´m not comfortable with the archery and the fox hunting and a language lesson won´t be necessary, what's next?"  
"Dancing classes and table manners."

Her first day at Herald House was almost over and after Lindsay had already learned a lot today, Sue taught her the different forks and how difference the white wine glass and the red wine glass. "The Danish court emphasis much on impeccable table manners," Sue apologized, "King Frederick's father once said that Scotsmen are close relatives of the barbaric Vikings."  
When supper was over, Lindsay decided they had to repeat the forks and glasses tomorrow again and she left early to go to bed. She didn´t wanted to bother Sue so she set out without her. In her room she couldn´t get undressed alone because she couldn´t reach the cords on her back. So she decided to sleep in her dress. Previously, she wanted to sit down next to her window and admire the beautiful garden from there. She noted, Connor was still in the garden and saddled his horse for a ride. While she watched him, she envied his horse for every contact from him and she shook her head quickly. Why was she thinking about that? She wasn´t here to fall in love with him. She was here so she could be the wife of the Danish king. Although she believed she could manage to be a princess, she was also convinced the king would immediately notice her lie. "Oh my God," she muttered and sat down. She had to admit she liked Connor very much. Even when she had seen him for the first time she had... Again she shook her head quickly to banish the thought. Lindsay wanted to go to bed as quickly as possible.

Of course, next morning Lindsay remembered the dream she had last night and who appeared there. She was convinced she had fallen in love with Connor. Something like that had never happened before! Just now a man turned her head!  
This fact didn´t make the dancing lessons easier: Sue and Jack showed her the dancing steps, so Connor was cursed with being her dancing partner. And he didn´t know how distracting his touches were for her. "We should repeat the dancing steps tomorrow," she said at the end of the lesson, but not because she liked being with him but because she hadn´t understood the most dancing steps.  
At lunch, Sue reiterated the differences between red wine- and white wine glass and Lindsay believed she had now understood a little more.  
"What are we doing this afternoon?", she asked, Connor told her she could try it again with archery. He had to admit she already behaved perfect, at the table and Sue had given her some tips, like a real princess. In Abigails dresses she was as beautiful as an angel... and Connor stopped. Why was he thinking this? He had never met a woman who was so beautiful that he... No, he couldn´t think about it. If it was true that he had fallen in love with her, he wouldn´t find peace for the rest of his life when she had been married to the King of Denmark. He hated that thought. Connor actually didn´t believe in love at first sight, but she was different than all the marriageable women he had ever met. Lindsay wasn´t interested in his social status as a Lord and she was even less interested in the King of Denmark. She had never asked about Frederic. Connor decided he would tell her a little about her future husband before she even got the idea to return his feelings.  
On the evening of the second day in Herald House Connor led her to the library and he asked if she could read. Lindsay nodded and Connor was relieved.  
"I'm going to tell you about your future husband," Connor began, when they settled down in front of the fireplace, "I've known Frederic for long but I haven´t seen him for years ..." While he talked, Lindsay listened to him. Outside it began to dawn and when it was night Connor brought her back to her room.  
"I hope I didn´t spoil your joy with the stories about your future husband," Connor asked and she shook her head. "No," she whispered, "It sounds as if Frederic of Denmark is a friendly man."  
That wasn´t certainly what her future husband wanted to hear, namely she just thought he was friendly.  
"Will we ever meet again, after Frederic married me?", Lindsay wanted to know.  
"I don´t know... What's this?", Connor asked and suddenly grabbed for her hand. Lindsay tried to hide her hand but he held her. "It´s my mother´s ring," she was too embarrassed, "I have dug the ring from the ashes of our farm." The ring was simple and consisted of silver metal.  
"Don´t be ashamed for what you own," Connor said, "Be grateful for that."  
"I am," she replied, trying once again to pull her hand, but he didn´t allow it. She looked at him surprised and froze when she noticed how he looked at her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Lindsay was a little shocked when she realized she replied his caresses without hesitation. Her kiss became more intimate and as Connor reached for the handle of her door he apologized to her he didn´t meant to impose himself on her. "That never happened to me before," he confessed, "I've never fallen in love with a woman so suddenly." And then he kissed her again. They entered her room and somehow they reached her bed. They both fell back on it. Lindsay thought it wasn´t her style to spend the night with a man who was not even her husband and whom she had known for a few days. Her doubts were wiped away by his touch and he seduced her so sweet that she couldn´t resist any longer.  
The following hours eliminated every conceivable distance between them. They were perfect for each other and Lindsay murmured it lovingly into his ear as they both reveled in blissful union. Her whole body was on fire. She didn´t care about the King of Denmark, Connor was everything she wanted and when he searched for his clothes after the fire had burned down in the fireplace, she told him she loved him. Connor was pleased, although he really shouldn´t be. The love she felt for him was the lack of interest for the King of Denmark. That was the end for both of them.  
Connor helped her getting up from bed and she accompanied him to the door after she was wrapped in a blanket. He went out and looked back at her. She looked beautiful in white, he thought to himself. She would be a very pretty bride and he didn´t want to spin that idea to end.  
"We have to be careful so we don´t get caught, dear," he murmured, kissing her again, "You know how much I want to stay."  
"I know," Lindsay wrapped her arms around him again for a kiss, which lasted almost forever.  
"I have to go now," Connor now stepped back from her, "See you tomorrow."  
Lindsay looked after him until he disappeared and when she came back to her room to close the door behind her, she heard a noise. Lindsay peered curiously into the hallway and saw the door to Sue's room had opened. Sue was standing in front of Jack, dressed in a coat. Her long, blond hair flowed like a waterfall over her shoulders. "I love you," Jack muttered and pressed his lips impatiently on Sue´s.  
"I love you so much," Sue whispered and snuggled up to him. Lindsay watched as Jack hugged Sue and she moaned comfortably. Then Jack left and Sue entered her room alone. Lindsay couldn´t believe what she saw and decided to talk to Sue.

"You love him, huh?", Lindsay asked the next day, when she met Sue while she was cleaning up. Lindsay sat down on a chair from which Sue could see her well.  
"How do you know that?", Sue was horrified.  
"It´s the way you look at each other", Lindsay muttered, "It's same way how the young girls were talking about their lovers while they bought potatoes at my parents farm every day... Also, I saw last night when he has come out of your room. "  
"You're right," Sue admitted and continued with her work, "But it is a hopeless love. Jack will never marry me." When she had finished speaking, she sat down on the bed because Lindsay asked her to.  
"But why?"  
"I am deaf, remember?... Lady Catherine will rather disinherit her son before she allows that a cousin of the Princess of Scotland marries a deaf maid. Therefore I will face the truth: As soon as Lady Catherine found an acceptable woman for Jack, he will..." Sue was trying to hide the rising tears in her eyes," He will send me away because he then doesn´t need me."  
"I got an idea," sighed Lindsay, "You taught me how a lady behaves. Why don´t you use this knowledge to change, and ... Well, you'd be the perfect woman for Jack."  
When Sue shook her head, Lindsay was disappointed. Sue was so selfless and she would rather live a life of misery before she would risk Jack's reputation. But Lindsay understood, because she didn´t act differently: To protect Connor, she was willing to lie to the King of Denmark and marry him if he thought she was Princess Abigail. The false princess was in love with someone else...  
Lindsay sighed once more and finally she said: "Probably, we both are doomed to end up unhappy, am I right?"

Even though she knew about her fate she could never marry the man she loved, Lindsay enjoyed Connors nearness in the following nights. She loved the comforting feeling when she was in his arms and enjoyed its warmth. She was delighted when he stayed with her afterwards and didn´t go into his own room. During the day they spent their time together: They practiced dancing, he taught her some words of the Danish language and they regularly left the house for archery and when they were unnoticed, he pulled her behind a tree and kissed her in their hiding place. He hated the thought she would marry the King of Denmark more and more.  
Three days later, on this sunny afternoon, a carriage reached Herald House and a smartly dressed lady got out. She was annoyed when no one gave her attention. "Where are my sons?", the lady asked the old housekeeper, who welcomed her and the woman replied she had seen Jack in the garden. She accompanied Lady Catherine, Connor and Jack's mother, in the garden and they talked about the last few days for a while, until the lady sent the maid back into the house. She wanted to look after the well-being of her sons. From the terrace Lady Catharine was watching, how Jack and Sue were talking to each other in the garden. Apparently her youngest son believed, he and the maid were alone, because suddenly he pulled her towards him, put his arms around her and showed her the way she had to hold the bow and arrow right. Before shooting, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she laughed. When the arrow didn´t hit the center of the goal she was very disappointed but Jack turned her to him and wrapped his arms around her again.  
This scene was enough to Lady Catharine and she shook her head. She knew her son would do everything if he could make this maid to his wife. Her last hope for an acceptable daughter- in- law was Connor. She hoped one day he would marry a woman who corresponded to their social status. Lady Catherine desperately wanted to talk to Connor about it, so she went into the house to find him. She walked up the stairs after she couldn´t find her son in the dining room and the library. Without asking for access she entered his room and held her breath when she saw him sitting at the window arm in arm with his beautiful cousin Abigail and he kissed her forehead.  
"What are you doing here?", the lady asked indignantly.  
"Mother," Connor was surprised to see her here, getting up in a hurry. Lindsay suddenly was also alarmed and bowed politely to Lady Catharine.  
"She's your cousin, Connor," she grumbled, "What do you think you're doing here?"  
"I better leave," Lindsay excused and hurried out of the room. Connor was left alone with his mother and he didn´t notice the door wasn´t closed completely behind Lindsay, but she left open a crack to listen to the discussion.  
"Explain that to me!", Lady Catharine demanded, "Why are you sitting here with your cousin as a loving couple?"  
"She´s not Abigail," Connor old his mother, "Her name is Lindsay... Abigail ran away with a knight. Lindsay looks just like Abigail and... "  
"And you had the idea that Lindsay will marry a member of the Danish royal family instead of Abigail," his mother concluded the sentence and Connor nodded, "What were you thinking?", she asked him, "You can´t marry a silly country girl with the king of Denmark..."  
"Don´t say this. She is a very intelligent woman. She has a good heart and she doesn´t judge people by their social status", Connor hissed," The one who is married to her someday is lucky to have someone like her."  
"You love her," his mother said, dryly.  
"How do you know ...?"  
"I've talked to the housekeeper," she said and Connor should have guessed that, "The housekeeper told me she was only making one bed in the last three days: Lindsay´s. Now I ask you: Where do you sleep?"  
"You already know the answer. And if I could, I...", he stopped. He would stop her to marry the King of Denmark.  
Lady Catherine sighed and sat down. "First, your brother and now you," she said, "I saw your brother is in love with the new maid... What did I do wrong, that you´re in love with a poor peasant girl?"  
"I don´t care what you think about her," Connor snorted, "And I think Jack doesn´t care, too... I have to prevent her from making the worst mistake of our lives." Connor went to the door were Lindsay waited and grabbed for her hand. "We can´t live this lie any longer," he decided, "We need to talk to the king."

"I'm terrified," Lindsay admitted to Sue, when they packed her clothes in a bag, "Sue, what do I do if the King of Denmark is furious and demands our death, because we wanted to cheat on him?" Lindsay thought that they deserved to die, but at least they were honest and Connor and wanted to end the lie.  
"Everything will be fine," Sue was trying to sound as optimistic as possible and of course Lindsay noticed something was wrong. She asked her new friend afterwards. "I had a conversation with Lady Catharine yesterday," Sue told, "She asked me if my affection for Jack is honest or if I'm only hunting for his title. She said, she often handled girls like me and she´d know what to do. I told her how much Jack and I love each other and... I confessed to her that I am expecting a baby and..."  
"Sue!", Lindsay hugged her happily.  
"...Then Lady Catharine became very angry. She told Jack he would have to choose: either living in respectable societies or being married to a silly maid."  
"Oh," Lindsay stopped being enthusiastic.  
"Jack told his mother she should go to hell. When she was gone, he asked me why I didn´t tell him about the baby... And then he begged me to marry him." Sue wiped away the tears and showed Lindsay the beautiful ring that Jack had given her.  
"I´m very happy for you," Lindsay said and it was the truth, "At least one of us will be happy."  
"I´m convinced you'll find happiness, too."  
Connor and Lindsay said goodbye in the evening. Jack and Sue would stay at Herald House, get married and have their baby in a few months. Sue prayed Lindsay's wishes would come true, too.

The journey to Copenhagen took several days and Lindsay found it very exciting to be on a ship. The palace in the capital of Denmark was very nice but suddenly Lindsay asked Connor why they ever came here. She thought it was easier to stay in Scotland and hiding there. Just like the real princess did. Connor told her that the King of Denmark would be looking for them. He probably would even expose a bounty hunter on them and if they ever wanted to find peace and tried to raise their children in safety, it was important to talk to Frederic. Connor was surprised to hear himself talking about that. He had never met a woman who was worthy to bore his children.  
"We want to talk to the king," Connor said to a security guard at the gate of the castle. He told him his name and mentioned Princess Abigail. The guard let them come in and brought them into the throne room. "You bring my wife, I see," Frederic sounded very pleased.  
"Yes and No," said Connor, "There is something we need to talk about," he looked at Lindsay, "She´s the right kind of wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She isn´t the real princess." Then Connor told the real Princess Abigail ran away with a knight and how he and his best friend had found an unconscious woman, who looked like Abigail. Then he told of his plan and they were come to their senses, because they had fallen in love with each other. Frederic listened to him attentively and when Connor had finished his apology, the king called to his guards. The strong men grabbed Connor and Lindsay immediately knew what would happen.  
"Please don´t do that," Lindsay shouted frantically, "He just..."  
"What? Lied to me?", The king angrily yelled," What do you think who you are, that you can disagree with me? Get out and go to hell!"  
"But we have told the truth before the marriage took place and a wrong princess became your wife."  
"Guard, take her with you!", immediately Lindsay felt like someone grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her from the throne room, "Throw the false princess for life in prison! His fate will be yours."  
"No, please! I... ", as the doors to the throne room closed, Lindsay was sure she would never see this room again.

The guards locked them both in a dark, damp dungeon and in order of the king, they came back the next day very early to pick up Connor. Lindsay was very worried about him and was relieved when the door opened again after hours and the guards Connor dragged in. They threw him roughly on a stone block, which was used as a place to sleep and stomped out.  
Lindsay rushed to him and placed his head gently on her lap. Blood flowed from a head wound and he was holding his left side of the body. "My God, what have they done to you?", she asked anxiously and ripped at the hem of her dress. She needed something to stop the bleeding.  
"It was Frederic," Connor croaked almost unconscious, "He's angry."  
"I know", she pressed the blue fabric carefully to his wound. Then she gave him some water. Their daily food ration consisted of two cups of water and some bread.  
"He will kill me, I'm sure."  
"No, don´t say this," she said tenderly and put a finger on his mouth so he couldn´t talk, "We have to find a way out of here and escape."  
"That wouldn´t help," Connor shook his head and realized it was very painful, "Frederic will haunt us till... Well, you know. Lindsay, I'm sorry this had happened. You were right: We should have stayed in Scotland and... If we can´t escape together then I want you to find someone who loves you and marries you and..."  
"You don´t know what you're talking about", she rebuked him, at that moment the door opened and two guards trudged in again. They pulled hard on Connor's arms and dragged him and Lindsay out. The two men brought them into the throne room, where Frederic was waiting for them.  
Connor had no strength and collapsed on the floor. Lindsay was immediately next to him to help him.  
"You are free," Frederic suddenly said and Lindsay was amazed.  
"Why?"  
"Because everything is fine now," it came from an unknown voice and a pretty blonde woman in a red dress appeared next to the King of Denmark. She looked like Lindsay.  
"Abigail," Connor coughed, "You are here?"  
"Since this morning," his cousin replied, "Running away with a knight was wrong, but yet I know what to do. Please forgive me I have brought you into trouble. That's why I freed you from your prison. You can go back to Scotland."  
Connor and Lindsay didn´t dare to raise protest. Connor still thought his cousin was very immature and her volatility was a very good proof. They hastened to return to Scotland. The trip was exhausting and Lindsay hoped Connor would survive this ordeal.

"Give love a chance," Connor asked, reaching for her hand.  
"I do," Lindsay smiled.  
"I love you", he stared at her spellbound, as she brought a bag of herbs and sat down beside on the bed. They were back for days, stayed at Herald House and Lindsay took very good care of him. Her live was as beautiful as in the days before they had traveled to Denmark and Lindsay decided to forget it. Meanwhile, Connor felt much better. The doctor noted he had only contracted a bruise and the headache would subside in a few days of bed rest. Lindsay was also pleased to see Sue and Jack so happy.  
"I know," she smiled, flattered, "I love you too... And now let me change your bandage. I also have a new medicine for your head injury."  
"How do you know about herbs?", Connor asked, "Who taught you this rocket science?"  
"My mother... You're not going to throw me to the stake, right?", she asked, when she put a new bandage on his forehead.  
Connor seemed to think a while. "No," he finally said, "I won´t tell if you agree." A smile spread across his face and she looked at him confused. For him she was the most perfect woman he had ever seen.  
"Agree to what?", Lindsay really had no idea and Connor was even more amused: "Marry me."

"Yes, I do."

Fin


End file.
